


Unsatisfying victory

by MidgardianNerd



Series: Learn to love: Teacher Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: When Poe finally admitted that Ben was right, it wasn't satisfying at all.





	Unsatisfying victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reciprocate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815031) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For my Darkpilot partner in crime, Idrilhadhafang who needed fluff after a rough day. 
> 
> PS: I'm falling in love with pretty much every verse you create.

 

Ben was alone in his classroom at the end of the day, correcting some copies from his students. He wanted to get ahead because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to work that much this evening since he would have to take care of Poe, even if this damn stubborn man was claiming the opposite. 

Poe woke up with slight fever this morning after he spent the night coughing and turning in bed, mumbling being too cold and then too hot in few minutes. Of course his dumb boyfriend was sick. It was what happened when you were spending two hours under pouring rain to cheering up the female soccer team of the school. All the poor girls ended up being sick and Finn too. But contrary to Poe, none of them were so stubborn that they were refusing to admit they were not well and to miss school. 

But Poe refused to admit that he was sick. He brushed off Ben’s worries, claiming that he had the immunity system of his father and Ben stopped to argue with him because if he wanted to be an idiot, so let him be! He would suffer alone and after feeling miserable for a whole day, maybe he will finally accept Ben’s help. 

The whole day, Ben could heard Poe coughing in his classroom, the coughing becoming worse at every hour and Ben’s annoyance with Poe’s stubbornness died down and he felt more worried than anything else at the end of the day. That was why he was trying to finish his current task as soon as possible. So he could throw Poe on his shoulder and dragging his arse off the building, not caring for Phasma’s admonition if she caught them, before burying him under blankets once they would be back home and spending the night cuddling him with movies and hot chocolate at the programm. 

Ben was correcting the last paper when a small voice called for him at the door-frame of his classroom. Ben put down his pen before looking up. Poe was leaning against the embrasure. The poor man was looking like hell. He has dark circles under his eyes which were shining with exhaustion. Ben could see the sweat stucking Poe’s hair on his forehead and the young man was shrinking on himself, his arms around himself. He was looking at Ben with puppy eyes and Ben couldn’t help to let a small pitying smile appearing on his lips. Poe sighed before looking down, trying to hold back his tears. Ben hurried to leave his desk to join his boyfriend. He leant on the other side of the embrasure, his eyes looking lovely at Poe who was still acting like a beaten puppy. 

 

“You can say it.” mumbled Poe.

“Say what?” answered Ben and he remarked how Poe winced at his voice. It looked like his boyfriend was particularly annoyed to loud volume. 

“That I was an idiot and you were right.” said back Poe, sighing before coughing hard. 

 

Ben shook his head fondly before coming off from the door-frame. Then, he took Poe in his arms and the young man cuddled against him instantly, sighing when he felt Ben’s arms tightening around him. Ben frowned when he felt how hot was Poe’s body. It wasn’t unusual since Poe was always warm and Ben’s skin always too cold. But the heat coming from Poe’s head was too intense and Ben silently cursed that he hadn’t insisted more this morning for Poe to stay at home. 

 

“You already know that.” whispered Ben, sliding his fingers in Poe’s hair to scratch gently his skull and the young man moaned in something which sounds a lot like a purr. “And I don’t feel any satisfaction to see you like that.” added Ben, kissing softly Poe’s hair. 

 

He heard Poe sighing before the young man cuddled deeper in his chest. Ben obliged and he hugged his boyfriend, softly rocking him and he tightened his embrace when he felt Poe shivering. He knew at this moment that the whole weekend would be devoted to take care of his boyfriend. He absolutely loathed to see his usual joyful beloved feeling so miserable. 

 

“I’m sorry to have been that dumb!” grumbled Poe and Ben chuckled. 

 

Poe looked up at him, his chin resting on Ben’s chest and the young man smiled down to his boyfriend. He softly brushed Poe’s hair from his forehead. When he cradled Poe’s cheek in his hand, he felt his boyfriend leaning in his palm and a sweet smile took place on Ben’s lips. 

 

“Now I know that you’re a stubborn little thing who can’t take care of himself.” chuckled Ben, his thumb stroking Poe’s lower lip. 

“Sorry.” repeated Poe, shrugging shyly.

“That’s okay.” smiled Ben. “I’m here to take care of you now.” he added with a wink. 

“Thank you!” answered Poe with an exhausted smile. 

 

The young man got on his tiptoes, wanting to kiss Ben. But he was stopped before reaching his aim by his boyfriend, putting his hand on Poe’s mouth. Poe got back to the ground, slightly offended that he refused him a kiss.

 

“You’re sick!” said Ben. “No need for me to get sick too.” 

“I’m a sick man!” protested Poe. “You could give me comfort when I seek it, cruel man!” he added and Ben rolled up his eyes to the sky front of the drama queen side of his lover. 

“I couldn’t take care of you if I’m sick too.” answered Ben, looking pointedly to Poe and it took few seconds for the other man to process what Ben said. 

“Oh!” whispered Poe. “You will be my personal nurse for the weekend?” he added with a charming smile, at least as best charming as he could. 

 

Ben laughed. Even sick as hell his boyfriend could be that charming. It shouldn’t have surprised him that much. 

 

“I will.” answered Ben with a promising smile on his lips and he felt Poe melting against his body, moaning slightly and Ben really hoped that Poe would recovered before the end of the weekend so he could keep his promise. 

“Maybe I need to get sick more often.” whispered Poe in an exhausted voice. 

“Don’t be too greedy Dameron!” grumbled Ben and he felt Poe’s smile against his chest while he was kissing Poe’s hot forehead. 

 

They stayed cuddling in each other’s arms for more minutes, Poe enjoying so much the comfort of Ben’s strong body than he began to drift to sleep. Ben was again scratching his skull and he could feel Poe’s body going loose against him. 

 

“Alright sleepy head!” chuckled Ben. “Time to go home.” 

Poe mumbled something against Ben’s jumper but he didn’t understand. With still an arm around Poe, he lead them to his desk, awkwardly assembling back his stuff with one hand while the other was supporting Poe against him. Ben managed after few struggles to throw his bag on his back before he grabbed his plaid jacket. He wrapped it around Poe and the young man, still almost asleep sighed when he felt the warmth around him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ben closed his classroom door before beginning to walk down the corridor towards the exit. He was so focused on Poe’s that he almost missed Phasma waiting for them at the end of the corridor. Ben was so sure she was here to remind him that their displays of affection needed to be kept outside the school when she just handed Poe’s bag to Ben.

 

“This dumb boy forgot it in his classroom when he came to you.” she answered, looking bored but Ben could see that she was concerned about Poe’s health state. 

 

Ben took the bag and nodded to thank her before he put Poe’s bag on his shoulder, joining his own bag there.

 

“If he isn’t feeling better on Monday, you have my permission to do everything to keep him at home.” she said. “I don’t need him to contaminate all his students.” added Phasma while she was walking away from them. 

 

Ben was looking at her back disappearing into the corridor when he felt Poe finally giving up and falling in sleep, his body becoming heavy against Ben’s side. Ben wrapped more tightly his jacket around Poe before he decided to carry Poe’s in his arms, sliding his arms under Poe’s arse while the other man instinctively wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist. 

Ben smiled softly before kissing Poe’s temple. The other man buried his nose in Ben’s neck and soon, Ben could feel Poe’s breath becoming deeper, the exhaustion of the whole day finally catching up with him. It was now time to go home and to take care of this stubborn man he fell in love with. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @MidgardianNerd


End file.
